In a fluid damper device, a turning shaft is disposed on an inner side of a case and fluid such as oil is filled in a damper chamber between the turning shaft and the case. A partitioning protruded part is protruded to an inner side in a radial direction from a tube part of the case and valve bodies are supported on an outer peripheral side of the turning shaft. Further, a first end face which is an end face on an inner side in the radial direction of the partitioning protruded part and a body part of the turning shaft are faced each other in the radial direction, and a second end face which is one of end faces in an axial line direction of the partitioning protruded part faces a flange part of the turning shaft in the axial line direction, and the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft and a bottom wall of the case are faced each other. Therefore, in a structure that the first end face of the partitioning protruded part and the body part of the turning shaft are contacted with each other, the second end face of the partitioning protruded part and the flange part of the turning shaft are contacted with each other, and the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft and the bottom wall of the case are contacted with each other, when the turning shaft is turned in a direction in which the valve body is set in a closed state, the fluid is compressed between the valve body and the partitioning protruded part and thus a large load is applied to the turning shaft. On the other hand, when the turning shaft is turned in a direction in which the valve body is set in an open state, the fluid is passed the valve body and thus a large load is not applied to the turning shaft (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-194230).
However, in a case that a gap space between the turning shaft and the case is reduced, for example, in a state that the second end face of the partitioning protruded part and the flange part of the turning shaft are always contacted with each other, a large sliding resistance is always occurred between the turning shaft and the case. The sliding resistance is applied to the turning shaft as an unnecessary load even when the turning shaft is turned in a direction that the valve body is set in an open state and thus it is not preferable. Further, the sliding resistance causes occurrence of wear and the like on a sliding portion between the turning shaft and the case.